To Fall Like Rain
by frankiebabe29
Summary: She does not regret the day she killed Draco Malfoy. oneshot.


**A/N: This is not my normal thing. This is for georgiebunk29 -my wonderful scopa and sisy-because Mickey won't give her a kitten. Dramione- warning you now. If you don't like, click back to my other stories where I promise there'll be more Harmony and slashy goodness to sink your teeth into. But you'll like it I promise. **

**Now, since you seem incapable of learning, we're going to play a game of Frankie-says:**

"**Frankie says read"**

"**Frankie says hit the blue button"**

"**Don't review."**

**Hah! I didn't say "Frankie says."**

**Disclaimer: Do not own insert witty comment here.**

**To Fall Like Rain**

The rain falls around her,

in the hum of the street lights,

in the burnt out shells of the empty buildings.

It falls in the ruined shards of London like a thousand tiny, perfect crystals,

crushed and shattered on the asphalt.

_Why not? s_he thinks, _everything else is destroyed. _

She does not regret the day she killed Draco Malfoy.

-

_She is smiling, which was a rarity even in those days. _

_He glances at her coyly, raises an eye-brow and she laughs. _

"_I didn't think you would actually come!"_

_He glares at her. "I said I would, didn't I?"_

"_Yes, but- It's so foolhardy, so _Gryffindor. _I mean...why?"_

_He sneers as the stairs start to move, then it slips from his face and he grabs her. _

"_I missed you" he whispers._

-

She stumbles as the rain falls more heavily.

There is a hiss of water hitting boiling metal and the stench of death and decay and despair.

She starts to whisper and then to shout and then to sing.

Dancing around in the broken street.

Dancing on her bruised and bloodied feet.

Dancing because if she stops she will have to face reality,

face this desolate place, so she spins on, drowns on, dances on at the ending of the world.

_Why not? s_he thinks, _I'm the only thing still moving._

She is glad that London is broken, because she does not think she could bear it if it stood now, whole and empty.

-

_He shakes her, hard. _

"_You cannot come with me! I won't let you throw your life away because you think you're in love with me!"_

_She glares at him ._

"_Why are you doing this!" she demands. "Why are you going! I _know _you don't want to!" _

_He turns away to stare at the incessantly sunny skies outside the shadowed classroom where they stand. _

_"Since when has what I've wanted ever mattered?" _

_he questions bitterly and when he turns back his eyes have gone cold again. _

"_Just go, Hermione."_

"_But-"_

_He snaps. "GO! GET OUT! _GET OUT!"

_He glares at her with a hate she has not seen in a long time. _

"_I don't want you!" he hisses._

-

Something bright darts in her eye and she stops dancing to pick it up.

It is a shard of glass, shattered like the rain and the city.

It rips at her flesh, spilling blood over her fingers, but she is too numb to feel it any more.

Perhaps she should break herself more often.

_Why not?_ she thinks,_ I'm the only thing left with blood to bleed._

She does not mind that everyone and everything else is dead.

She wants to be alone anyway.

-

_There is blood everywhere and bodies and mud and tears._

_Everyone is shouting or cursing or crying. _

-It's madness, _she thinks. _It's chaos, it's pointless, it's _madness. _

_And dodges another spell and kills and kills and doesn't think. _

-Don't look at the faces, don't look under the hoods, just kill and dodge and try not to remember.

_She sees a wand levelled at her and she doesn't think, doesn't feel, just shouts out words before she sees the eyes: The smile; the promises; the lies. _

_But when he opens his mouth it's not words but screams, _

_screaming and screaming as he falls to the ground_

_and she can only try to hold the blood in his broken body, _

_crying though he cannot hear her, crying as crimson spills over her hands and he goes still and more still._

_Colder and- _

"_VOLDEMORT'S DEAD"_

-

The rain falls around her,

in the hum of the street lamps,

in the burnt out shells of the empty buildings.

It falls in the ruined shards of London like a thousand tiny, perfect crystals,

crushed and shattered and broken like her tears on the asphalt.

She does not regret the day she killed Draco Malfoy,

the day they won the war and made the world a good place.

_A good empty place. _

_Why not? s_he thinks,_ why should it be saved when we cannot be? _

_And who said it could end any other way?_

No, she does not regret the day she killed Draco Malfoy.

She just regrets that she lived through it.

Because now she is left: Spinning on; drowning on; dancing on at the ending of the world.

-_fin-_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
